The invention relates to harvesting timber, and more particularly to a cutting tool to be used in devices for delimbing trees of various, preferably coniferous wood species.
Hitherto various tree delimbing processes have been applied. One of the most widely used processes consist in trimming and delimbing the treetrunk, as it advances, by means of a system of stationary and movable knives which are forced thereonto by any mechanical means such as, for instance, leverage systems, or by means of link chains provided with knives. The cross-section of such knives is very simple; the knife bodies have only a plain wedge angle and are supported directly in holders, or fixed to one another by joint pins.
In operation, most of such knives exhibit relatively high resistances both cutting and frictional. A tree delimbing process of the afore-described type is, for example, described in the August 1980 issue of the WORLD WOOD journal.